Songs of Silver and Gold
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Gin and Rangiku drabbles inspired by music.


Author's Note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Songs of Silver and Gold**

**Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt**

Rangiku was the kind of woman people talked about. That had always been true. In part it had to do with her looks, and in part it had to do with her friendly personality. Of course, just because there was a lot of talk about her floating around, didn't mean it was mostly true. For example, while Rangiku flirted with just about every male shinigami there was, there was only one man who was anything more than a friend or an acquaintance. Gin might never be talked about in conjunction with herself for the most part, but he was the one who had Rangiku's heart.

**Shut Up and Kiss Me – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

Rangiku was not fond of meetings. Especially the meetings that required all the captains and lieutenants to be in attendance. They were boring, and people tended to be long winded. People also seemed to get offended if she drank during the meetings too. And while Rangiku had a number of coping techniques, three hours into the meeting she was getting rather bored. Of course, it didn't help that Gin was seated just opposite her. Rangiku could think of much more entertaining things to do with him. She wondered what the others' response would be if she lunged across the table and kissed the man.

**Save the Last Dance for Me – Michael Bublé**

Gin watched as Rangiku laughed and flirted with any number of the guests at the reception. She was enjoying her duties as maid of honor, and her bright, bubbly personality made her perfect for the job. Nanao Ise, well it was Kyoraku now, had known what she was doing when she chose Rangiku for the job. Gin wasn't nearly as sociable as his girlfriend, but that was fine. He enjoyed watching her as she made her way around the room. He wasn't worried. He knew exactly where Rangiku's heart lay. Before the night was over, she would be in his arms for the last dance, and he was the one who would be taking her home. He didn't know how he had ended up with her heart, but it was his completely, and he wasn't giving it back now. After all, Ran had had his from the start.

**Fairytale – Sara Bareilles**

Rangiku was no fairytale princess. She had too much personality for that. She enjoyed drinking and flirting too much, and she was far from helpless. Besides, she probably had much more fun than most princesses ever did. And quite truthfully, she didn't want a prince, and she wouldn't settle for anything other than her heart's desire when it came to love. And that was Gin. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't always happy, but Rangiku knew that it was what she needed. Anything else wouldn't be true to her. Rangiku might not ever get ever get a happy ending, but she had his heart, and that was a fair exchange.

**Fidelity – Regina Spektor**

Gin Ichimaru wasn't not exactly someone people associated with the idea of loyalty. And in some ways that was true. But it wasn't when it came to Rangiku. She had always been the most precious thing in his life, and if forced to choose, she was what would be chosen every time. There was a lot that Gin could do without qualm, but Rangiku's safety and well being was not something he would ever be willing to risk. Even if that meant leaving her behind sometimes. As much as he hated the hurt he knew that action would cause her, Gin also knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something should happen to her.

**Many the Miles – Sara Bareilles**

Rangiku sighed as she completed a piece of paperwork. It wasn't really a good distraction, but unlike Kira and Hisagi, Rangiku was not able to drink away her troubles. She had known that when she had proposed the drinking session the other day. It was something the two men had needed, and Rangiku had been willing to help them. Even if it wouldn't help the hole in her heart. She knew that sooner or later Nanao would corner her, and maybe the discussion and sob session that that would lead to would help. The truth of the matter was Rangiku missed Gin, even now, even after what he had done, and she didn't think that anything could change that.

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

There were a great number of things unspoken when it came to herself and Gin. It was something that Rangiku had always accepted. It was unspoken that Gin cared for her; he had never said those words, but his actions did. They had never acknowledged that they were in a relationship either to tell the truth. If you listening to gossip, you would certainly think that Rangiku wasn't in one. The fact that her heart was his alone had never been spoken aloud. But she knew it, and he knew it, and that really was enough for her.

**The Way I Am – Ingrid Michaelson**

She had never tried to change Gin. Rangiku had always accepted her quirks as part of who he was and dealt with them, even when they did annoy her. But one of the things she wouldn't admit to others is that she had never tried to change Gin because he had never tried to change her. Rangiku knew she wasn't exactly the perfect model of feminine charms. She might have the physical looks and assets, but she drank too much, flirted too much, and had too much of sense of humor to be a proper lady. But Gin loved her the way she was, and Rangiku was happy to just be herself because of that.

**Morningside – Sara Bareilles**

The one thing that Rangiku truly hated about their relationship was waking up alone in bed when she hadn't gone to sleep that way. Gin tried to avoid it if possible, but it wasn't always possible unfortunately for them both. She did understand the necessity of it at times, Gin was a spy after all, but that didn't mean she had to like it. There was nothing Rangiku liked more than to wake up with Gin's arms wrapped around her and their legs entangled. It was the safest and most secure place that she knew.

**Breathless – The Corrs**

Rangiku was more than a little breathless as she waited to hear her marks. It had been a hell of a free skate, and she was pretty pleased with herself, even though she absolutely hated skating last. She figured she had made the podium for sure, even if she didn't take gold. Not bad since she was ranked fifth in the world overall. This Olympics was definitely turning out to be a rather amazing an intoxicating experience. Shunsui and Nanao had stunned almost everyone by taking the gold medal in ice dance, and Ichigo and Rukia had taken the bronze in the pairs competition. Her own Gin had pulled off a silver medal in the mens. Taking a deep breath, Rangiku reached up to touch the pendant she wore for good luck. Gin had given it to her before her first senior competition. No matter what happened, she was pleased with how she had skated. And the figure skaters were definitely holding a party in the Olympic village tonight. Her marks were announced, and Rangiku lost her breath all together. She was taking home silver.

**Wonder – Natalie Merchant**

Sometimes Gin wondered if Rangiku knew just how special she was. She didn't seem to realize that she was anything out of the ordinary for the most part. But she had a warmth to her that Gin had never found in anyone else, and she had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. Admittedly, he wasn't entirely happy about sharing her at times, but it was hard to dislike the fact that she treated Hitsugaya like a little brother and played older sister to Hinamori and Ise when they let her get away with it. She was a lovely, loving person, and she probably deserved better than him. But he was the one who made her happy, and that was all Gin needed.

**The Game of Love – Michelle Branch with Santana**

They had never really grown up in many ways. Their interactions were still of the teasing and the fun that they had been when they had truly been children. Shinigami lived hard lives, and Rangiku knew that the two of them were no longer innocent if they ever had been. And no one other than herself would know that Gin was a playful trickster at heart rather than a dangerous one. The fun and joy of their younger days had been locked away, hidden for only her to see. But still, it was there. Rangiku saw it every time they were alone together. And while they both might have grown older, she wasn't sure that they had really grown up.

**Some Hearts – Carrie Underwood**

Rangiku knew she was lucky. She had been lucky that Gin had found her and saved her from dying of starvation. She had been lucky to have some sort of bond with him. She had been lucky to become a shinigami, and she had been lucky to succeed as one. There were bad parts of her life, but Rangiku didn't regret the path she had taken. There was too much good in her life to do so. Even though her relationship with Gin was quiet and rather undefined, it still warmed her heart. It was enough for now. And she could have picked a worse person to fall in love with.

**When You Say Nothing At All – Alison Krauss/Union Station**

Rangiku rarely needed words for Gin. Besides, words were easily given and easily twisted. It was his actions that had always spoke the most. The fact that he always made sure that she had enough to eat to keep her from starving. The way that he protected her when they fought hollows together. The way that he refused to fight her when Aizen's plan was revealed. And they way he allowed her to catch him. Those were the things that Rangiku remembered.

**This Shirt – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

With a sigh, Rangiku wrapped the too large men's shirt around herself and climbed into bed. It had been a really awful day, and it didn't help that her boyfriend was out of town. She didn't blame him exactly, but he was one of the few things that might make her day better. The shirt was a poor substitute, but it was all she had at the moment, so it would have to do. At least it did smell like Gin. Rangiku took a deep breath and pulled the covers up over her head. She didn't care that it was only five o'clock. She was going to bed now, and with any luck, Gin would be here when she woke up.

**Penitent – Suzanne Vega**

Gin didn't really have much in the way of regrets. He was who he was, and he did what he needed to in order to survive. And in order to make sure Rangiku survived. He did regret when he had to hurt her though. If it were up to him, she would be kept safe and happy all the time. She was the one person that Gin knew that had accepted him just as he was. She somehow saw something in him that made her stay with him and care for him. And so, hurting her hurt him. But he didn't always have a choice.

**Fuyu no Hanabi – Gin Ichimaru & Rangiku Matsumoto**

"Come on, Gin," Rangiku called as she made her way through the crowds.

He caught her hand, drawing her back against him.

"We have plenty of time before they start, Ran-chan," he laughed.

The two of them were dressed in their New Year's finery, and Rangiku wore Gin's coat on top of her golden kimono. He had insisted on that so she wouldn't catch a chill. It had been a lovely day so far and had put Rangiku in a joyful mood for the coming year. There was just one thing left to top off the day: the fireworks. The young couple found their viewing spot quickly. It was a special New Year for them both, their first as a married couple. As the bright splashes of color filled the sky, Rangiku leaned into her husband's embrace. She knew it was going to be a good year.

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

Many people admired Rangiku Matsumoto and lusted after her. Many people would call themselves Rangiku's friends, but she could count on one had how many people really knew her. And there was really only one person that Rangiku knew for sure loved her just for herself, and that was Gin. Gin had always seen more of her than others. Rangiku didn't know if that was because of all their years together or simply because he knew her better than anyone else. But he had always seen past her pretty face and attractive figure. He loved her and all of her little quirks and imperfections. And that mean so much to Rangiku.

**Boum-Boum – Voyageur**

The two of them made quite a sight on the dance floor. Rangiku always attracted attention when she danced, but no one had ever seen her with this partner before. His hair was silver to her red-gold, and they moved together like they had been partners for years. The man was her only partner for the entire night despite the throng of men who wanted to dance with her. But Rangiku favored none but the man in her arms, and whether it was on the dance floor or sitting at the bar, he was the only company she kept. In some ways it was rather appropriate. He matched her in away that no one else did, and no one would forget the way the two of them danced.

**This Love – ****アンジェラ アキ**

It wasn't understood by everyone, nor did everyone believe in it. But the bonds had been their since their first meeting, and they held true over the years even if not everyone could see it. The two of them had known what it was that held them together in part, and there had always been a few outsiders who recognized it for what it was. The love that had bound them was hard to explain, and Rangiku had never actually tried to do so. She didn't see the point in trying to explain love. It simply was. It didn't necessarily have a rhyme or reason, and it could cause pain as well as pleasure, but it was there. And as long as she loved, she knew that she was still alive, and so was a part of Gin.

**The Book of Love – Peter Gabriel**

Rangiku let out a soft sigh and leaned back into Gin's embrace. There was something about the quiet moments spent in their own home that Rangiku truly enjoyed. Just the two of them in their own little world for the moment without any worries or hassles. Of course, life never stayed simple, but those moments were always something Rangiku cherished.

**Come What May – Ewan McGregor/Nicole Kidman**

Rangiku was not at all happy, but she would play her part. She actually wasn't even supposed to know that Gin was a double agent for the Gotei Thirteen, but he hadn't been willing to leave her in the dark. Not when he was leaving. So Rangiku knew, even if most shinigami didn't, that Gin was still on their side. That didn't make what he was doing any less dangerous. Aizen would kill him if he was found out, and someone from their side could kill him because they didn't know any better. Rangiku did not like that at all. But she respected Gin's need to see this through, and she was determined that she would still be waiting for him when it was over.

**Hanging By a Moment – Lifehouse**

His arms wrapped around her, and Gin held on tight. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't leave her. Not this time. Rangiku's grip on him was just as fierce. The two of them clung to one another with all the strength they possessed. The world narrowed to each other, and neither was willing to let go.

**Time After Time – Mark Williams/Tara Morice**

Gin had left her before. In fact, it was something that Gin had done many times. It seemed he was always disappearing off somewhere without telling her where he was going or how long he was gone. And it did irk Rangiku to some extent. However, he also had always come back to her. No matter what the reason he left, inevitably he would reappear in her life. And Rangiku held on to that fact. She couldn't stop him from leaving her. She didn't know how. But she could be here when he came back, and she believed that he would come back.

**Eternity – Dreams Come True**

Gin wasn't sure what had compelled him to save Rangiku, but he knew that it had changed things for him. Once Rangiku had come into his life, Gin wasn't able to let her leave. She was the one person, the one thing that he had never been able to completely abandon. That was a fact that he went to some pains to conceal. He wasn't about to give Aizen that sort of leverage. Gin didn't think he'd ever be able to give Rangiku up, and more over, he didn't want to.

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

The two danced together, oblivious of anything else. That's how it should be in Nanao's mind. The bride and groom being unaware of anything but one another is exactly how their first dance should go. The maid of honor watched them dance with a smile. They newlyweds had not had an easy path to reach this day. There were many times when most people would have never believed that they would make it here. Nanao quite honestly isn't sure why she has always believed in them. She just knows that she has. And she hopes that when it is her turn to be in Rangiku's shoes, that she and Shunsui will look like Rangiku and Gin in this moment: caught up completely in each other and their love.

**Fields of Gold – Sting**

Rangiku couldn't remember how they had gotten from the battle to here, but she found that she didn't really care either. She didn't even know where here was. There was blue sky and endless fields of golden grass as far as she could see. But what really matter was the fact that Gin was here walking beside her and holding her hand. She didn't know where they were going or what would happen next, but she was content for the moment.

**Rule the World – Knights Bridge**

Gin had to admit that he liked watching Rangiku sleep. She curled herself around him and wouldn't let go. He liked watching her without any of the masks she often wore. Rangiku hid more of herself than people guessed, but she had always allowed him to see what lay beneath her cheerful and teasing. And she was the only one he allowed to see anything other than the carefully crafted persona he used. She was also the only person who he knew really trusted him, and he saw that when she slept.

**Wurlitzer Prize (I Don't Want to Get Over You) – Norah Jones/Willie Nelson**

Rangiku sighed. She hadn't meant to start a tradition with these drinking sessions, but Kira and Hisagi seemed to need them. And they were helping those to cope with the departure and betrayal of their captains. The weekly drinking binge sessions seemed to help those two forget and move on.

But Rangiku didn't want to forget. Not really. Because forgetting and moving on meant getting over Gin, and Rangiku knew she didn't want to do that. Hell, she didn't even know if that was possible. So she drank and remembered, and she still missed him.

**Kiss From a Rose – ****アンジェラ アキ**

Rangiku's fingers slid over the piano keys, and she began to play her final encore piece. The singer was incredibly found of the bittersweet song even if her manager thought she should switch to something more up beat. But this song reminder her both of Gin and of the hope that maybe one day things would work out for them. She had been encouraged to get over him any number of times, but Rangiku could not let him go. He was the first and probably the only man she'd ever loved. He had encouraged her when no one else had, and even if he'd made more than a few mistakes in his past, she still loved him.

**Why Don't You and I – Chad Kroeger; Santana**

Gin was well aware that really the best thing about him was Rangiku. Rangiku was the reason he cared. She was probably the only redeeming thing about him. But Gin didn't really care. As long as she loved him, he was happy. As long as she was safe and happy, he was happy. He didn't really expect to be forgiven about his part in things, but at least he would be able to see her one last time. She was as close to paradise as he would ever get, and that was enough.

**Into the Night – Chad Kroeger/Santana**

The girl on the dance floor drew him like a moth to the flame. Gin was well aware that he wasn't at the club to pick up girls, but he couldn't help but make his way over to her. She tossed red-gold hair over her shoulder as she turned towards him, and Gin found himself confronted with a familiar pair of grey eyes. He might not have seen Rangiku in at least five years now, but he would know her anywhere. Her entire face lit up when she smiled at him, and she held out her hands. Gin let her pull him into the dance and let himself forget anything except her.


End file.
